Past and Present
by Chloeshelle55
Summary: A new girl shows at Blake Holsey who has knows a little to much about the science club. They must figure out if she's there to help or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Strange Days at Blake Holsey High.**

**I wrote this story before conclusion, but in later chapters they may be references to it I'll put a warning at the top of the chapter if there is.**

* * *

"Okay deep breath" said the girl to herself as she approached the school. She knew she had to do this, her whole future her whole family's future was depending on it. She slowly made her way into Blake Holsey, and marched right past the curious stares of the students, right to the principal Ms. Durst door and knocked.

"You must be Lilly Peters come in" Durst said gesturing her in, Lilly went right in and sat down. "Your records seem to be in order" she said flipping through a file Lilly just nodded. "It seems you're very advanced in science" said Mrs. Durst admiringly.

"Well both my parents are researchers, I grew up around science" said Lilly matter of fact.

"Well there's a science club here that I'm sure you'll find quite enjoyable, as a matter of fact there meeting right now, I can take you there and I'm sure one of them will show you around after" said Mrs. Durst as she made her way out of the room, Lilly had no choice, but to follow.

"Professor Zachary" said Miss Durst before she opened the door to the class room, Lilly tried to hide, but no such luck, Miss Durst grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her in. "This is Lilly Peters, a new student who very excelled in science and I think would quite enjoy herself in here, and I expect one of you to be kind enough to show Miss. Peters around the school later, carry on" she said as she left go of Lilly and left. She noticed all of them were looking at her kind of funny.

"Something wrong?" asked Lilly "nothing" said Vaughn "you just look-" "really familiar" finished Lilly "yeah, I get that a lot for some reason" she lied.

"Well anyway" said Professor Z from the front of the room "I'm Professor Z, that's Corrine, Marshall, Vaughn, Lucas, and Josie and you can take a seat by Josie there" Lilly silently slid onto the stool, by Josie. So far so good Lilly thought to herself, but she still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria" said Corrine as her and Josie finished showing her around the school. Lilly just nodded "well thanks for the tour, do you guys think you can do me one more favor?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure" said Josie who still couldn't get over the fact of how familiar she looked.

"Can you show me where my room is, it's number 25" she said looking down at her piece of paper with all her info on it. "Sure" said Corrine "you're close to us our room, it's 21.

"Cool" said Lilly following them, she got to her room and she noticed there was a girl in there packing her things.

"Hey Alice what's going on?" asked Corrine confused

"Oh hey," said Alice just noticing them "My parents decided they want me to live at home during the school year instead of the dorms, you must be Lilly Principal Durst said you were taking over my room, nice to meet you" said Alice sticking out her hand "you too" said Lilly shaking it "it would have been cool to have you as a roommate" said Lilly sincerely.

"Yeah it would of" said Alice with a smile "I'll still see you around school, though" she said as she got her things and left. "Yeah, bye" called Lilly after her.

"You know that's weird" said Corrine when Alice was out or ear shot "her parents had her on a waiting list to get her into a dorm, and all the sudden they want her home" finished Corrine.

"Well this isn't exactly a normal school" countered Josie. "Josie" said Corrine warning as she was shooting glances at Lilly.

"Oh don't worry" said Lilly "I figured this would be a strange school when the sign out of front has Blake Holsey crossed off and Black Hole was written instead" said Lilly with a small laugh.

"Yeah, right" said Josie nervously "so need any help unpacking" said Corrine quickly. "Um, no I think I can handle it, thanks though" "sure" said Corrine as they left.

"Oh hey Lilly" said Josie sticking her head in the doorway "yeah" said Lilly looking up from the bag she was unpacking "Do you want to meet me and Corrine and the rest of the guys in lounge at 8, we're going to watch a movie."

"Sure" said Lilly "what movie?" asked Lilly suspiciously. "Attack of prep school Parana" said Josie. "Oh, that's the worst movie ever!" said Lilly with a laugh "sure I'm in" she finished. "Okay see you then" said Josie with a smile as she left.

* * *

"I swear this movie gets worse every time I see it" said Lilly, it was almost ten and everyone was in the lounge and they had just finished watching Attack of the Prep School Parana's.

"I know" said Marshall "but for some reason you just can't stop watching it" he said removing the tape from the VCR.

"Yeah well whatever, I'm bushed I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Lilly as she left.

"You know I can't help but get the feeling I know her from somewhere" said Vaughn after Lilly left "I know what you mean" sighed Josie starring at the doorway where Lilly had just stood.

"You know it's getting late" said the Janitor as Lilly passed him.

"That's why I'm going to bed" said Lilly smugly.

"It's getting late" he repeated "their fate rest in your hands, be careful" he said and before Lilly could respond he walked away.

"I'll make sure things turn out the way there supposed if it's the last thing I do" she said to herself as she started up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Strange Days.**

A week came and went. Lilly was becoming friends with the science club, she was slowing gaining their trust she knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. It was now Friday and school was done for the day and Lilly was going back to her room, when she bumped into the janitor.

"Now it's really late" he said looking her in the eyes "if you wait to much later, everything will not turn out the way it's meant to be" he said in a grave tone.

"Gee thanks for the news flash Captain Obvious" she snapped trying to walk past him.

"You have so much of your mother's attitude in you" he said with a slight grin.

At the mention of her mother stomach dropped, her mother plus her whole family must be worried sick not knowing what had happened to her.

"I'll work harder okay" she said turning back towards the janitor "it's really hard I've almost got there full trust, now I just have to help to set things in motion, right?" she asked, but the janitor didn't answer he just walked past. "What doesn't he ever say what he wants you to do" growled Lilly.

Lilly spent the rest of the weekend trying to 'set things in motion' but she had no luck. She purposely avoided the janitor; his stares made her guilt feel worse. By the end of Lilly's second week she was a nervous wreck she managed to make to the science club meeting. Half way through the meeting they where interrupted by Victor Pearson who wanted to speak with Professor Z.

"You think he's in some kind of trouble?" asked Marshall as they left.

"No" said Lilly "he just telling him that Principal Durst is retiring at the end of the year and is offering him the position of Principal" said Lilly matter of fact.

Everyone turned giving her suspicious looks. She could have kicked herself for letting that slip she wasn't supposed to know that yet "I uh over heard Victor and Durst talking yesterday" she lied hopping they believe her.

"Why didn't you tell us, that's great news!" said Corrine happily "I thought Z should be the one to tell you" said Lilly, relieved that they bought it.

"Guess what!" cried Z happily as he burst back into the room "you're going to be principal next year!" said Marshall.

"How did you know?" asked Z looking confused.

"I overheard Ms. Durst and Victor talking and accidentally spilled the beans" admitted Lilly sheepishly.

"Oh well" said Josie "you're going to be principal that's means I can get away with a lot more next year!" she said happily

"I don't think so" said Z.

Lilly let a out a silent sigh of relief they had all bought her explanation, but she couldn't help that Lucas was giving her curious glances she really hoped he wouldn't get in her way.

Later that day Lilly was walking through the downstairs hallway when she turned a corner and almost collided into the janitor "go out front, set it in motion" he said in a mono tone before walking away.

"Hey Lilly" said a voice from behind her she turned to see Lucas.

"Hi" she said praying he didn't hear what the janitor said.

"So what's with you and the janitor?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea" she said with a shrug "the guys strange I try to avoid him whenever possible" she said walking past him.

"You know if you are working for Victor or someone to try to hurt us I will find out and stop you" he said sincerely.

"Lucas I have no idea what you're talking about" whimpered Lilly who now had tears in her eyes "I'm just trying to start over at a new school, and this crazy janitor keeps telling me to 'set it in motion' whatever it is!" she was now practically screaming " and know I'm starting to think you're stalking me" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Lucas "it just that Vaughn's dad not a nice person and I wouldn't put it past him to hire somebody our age to spy on us" he said.

"Well he didn't hire me" said Lilly "so can you just give me the benefit or doubt, deal" she asked sticking out her hand "deal" said Lucas shaking it.

"I think I'll go for walk outside, want to come?" asked Lilly.

"No thanks I still have to start my history report" he said.

"Good luck it's due Monday" said Lilly "yeah thanks for reminding me" he said with a small laugh.

"Okay bye" said Lilly walking out front, she noticed Josie was sitting beside a tree.

"Hey" said Lilly sitting down beside her "oh hi" said Josie looking up from the ground.

"You looked like someone ran over your puppy" said Lilly nudging her.

"No Vaughn just asked me out" she said starring off into space again.

"That's a problem because..." said Lilly who already knew the answer.

"Well" said Josie "we tried dating before and he really hurt me and I did forgive him and now where good friends, I don't know if I I'm willing to jeopardize are friendship again" she finished.

"You know my parents where the same way" said Lilly "but they decided that to trying dating again, they got married there third year of college, had me on graduation day, my mom's water broke halfway through the ceremony refused to go to the ER until she graduated. Then they had my twin brothers who are almost nine now, and last month when my mom went to the doctors for the flu we found out she was two months pregnant" finished Lilly smiling.

"Wow" said Josie "yeah I just hope it's a girl two brothers are enough" said Lilly rolling her eyes "so I'll leave you alone with your thoughts now" said Lilly standing up and brushing herself off.

"Hey Lilly" called Josie "yeah" said Lilly turning around "thanks" "anytime" said Lilly going back into the school.

"It's now in motion" said the janitor said to himself as he watched Lilly come in.

* * *

"Hey Lilly" called Josie, it was three days after their talk.

"Hi Josie, what's going on" asked Lilly.

"I just want to say thanks for your talk to the other day, me and Vaughn did go on a date and it was a lot of fun" she said smiling.

"That's great" said Lilly "glad I could help" she said smiling.

"Well I promised Vaughn I'd help him study for the Math test, so I'll see you later" said Josie leaving "yeah bye" called Lilly after her as walked inside.

"You set it in motion" said the janitor from behind her "you know you've really got to stop sneaking up on me, it's kind of creepy" she said turning to face him, he just narrowed his eyes.

"Now that "its" in motion, can I go home to my family?" she asked hopefully.

"It's in motion, it's not finished" answered the janitor before he walked away.

"So I'm guessing that's a not yet" she muttered to herself before turning back around and coming face to face with Lucas.

"I knew it" said Lucas bitterly "I knew you where up to no good, I bet you are working for Victor, your secrets out know everyone will know" he spat turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't" she cried shoving him into the nearest closet, before she jumped in herself and shut the door to stop him from leaving. She knew it was time for the truth to come out.

"Okay you want to know the truth Uncle Lucas" said Lilly smugly.

"What?" cried Lucas.

"You're my Uncle, well not biologically, but I've been calling you that since I could talk" she said muttering to herself "anyway" she said continuing "My name's Lilly _Pearson_, and I won't be born for another six and a half years" she finished to a very shocked Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Strange Days.**

**(This is the next to last chapter)**

"You're nuts!" cried Lucas trying to pushed past her.

"I don't think so" cried Lilly shoving back against the wall.

"There is no way you could be from the future" he screamed.

"Yet I am" said Lilly calmly "now could you please stop yelling before the whole school hears you" she finished.

"Okay" said Lucas in his normal tone "there is no way you could be from the future."

"How many times do I have to say it" said Lilly getting annoyed "I'm from the future" she said very slowly like she was talking to a very stupid person.

"Let me start from the beginning" she said leaning back against the closed door. "My name is Lilly Pearson, I'm named after my great grandmother, as you've probably figured out Vaughn Pearson is or um will be my father. I was born May 25th of your senior year of college, which was also your graduation day. The janitor who's probably standing outside the door and listing sent me back here to make sure my parents end up together. They need to be together for things to happen the way they should in the next couple of years" she said taking a breath " and oh yeah I also am dating your future son and best friends with Marshall and Corrine's daughter." she concluded.

"I don't know why, but I believe you" he mumbled. "Josie's your mother isn't she?" asked Lucas who looked devastated.

"Yes she is" answered Lilly sympathetically "figures" muttered Lucas starring at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, you will meet a girl who you'll fall head over heels in love with" she answered smiling.

"That's why you seemed so familiar!" said Lucas suddenly "you look a lot like Josie and you especially have her - " "attitude" interrupted Lilly "yeah a get theat _a lot_ believe me, mostly from principal Z" she said.

"That's how you knew he was going to be principal" said Lucas who was now putting the pieces into place.

"Duh" answered Lilly.

"Does he teach science in the future?" asked Lucas.

"Nope you do Professor Randall" she said smiling.

"Wow" answered Lucas looking a little shocked. "If you want we can get out of the closet now" she said opening the door to let them out.

"Look the janitor what a surprise" said Lilly sarcastically as they left the closet.

"Good job" said the janitor as he "moped" the floor. "Inform the rest and you can return" he said before moving on.

"So he still talks in cryptic in the future, huh" said Lucas.

"Yeah" said Lilly sighing before turning back to Lucas "I need you to do me a favor Lucas" said Lilly turning to him.

"Sure" answered Lucas "I need you to get the rest of the science club in the science room, don't tell them anything I have told you, I need to do it myself for things work the way they're supposed to, okay?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered "I can have them there in about five minutes" he said before leaving.

"Okay Lilly" she said to herself "you're almost done pretty soon you can go home to your family" she finished before going into the science room.

* * *

"And that's my whole story" finished Lilly, who just spent an hour telling the rest of the science club the truth.

"No way" said Josie who looked shocked "you have to be working for Victor or someone" she said.

"Why would own Grandfather hire me to go back in time to hurt my own parents, aunts and uncles, and Principal" she finished.

"It was the janitor, who surprisingly hasn't aged in almost twenty two years" she said shaking her head "it just weird" she finished.

"You know" said Corrine who had finally found her voice "I just have this gut feeling that she's telling the truth" she finished "so do I" stated Marshall and Z at the same time "because it is the truth" said Lilly.

"I just want to do what I was sent here to do and go home to my family your future self's" finished Lilly tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Okay" said Josie "hold on" she said suddenly "that story you told me a couple of days ago about your parents, that was about me and Vaughn" she said looking shocked.

"Yeah" answered Lilly smiling.

"That story was part of the reason I decided to give our relationship another chance" she said to Vaughn, who was smiling.

"Kind of the point, _mom_" she said with a smile.

"I still have a question" said Lucas "you told me that your parents, uh Josie and Vaughn had to be together for what would come in the next couple of years, what did you mean?"

Lilly sighed "I can't tell you" she finally said "it would screw up the time line" she finished.

"More than telling us you're our daughter?" asked Josie skeptically.

"I'm not screwing up I'm helping; in time you'll see this as the events I can't mention unfold."

"Trust her" said a voice from the doorway; they all turned to see the janitor.

"You can return now" he said to Lilly. Lilly let out a sigh of relief; "in janitor talk that means I can go home now" she said standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

"You came through the wormhole, right" said Z.

"Obviously" answered Lilly.

"So this means that there's still a wormhole in the future?" asked Z.

"Uh yes and no" answered Lilly slowly "again I can't tell you, you're just going to have to let things unfold" said Lilly, everyone stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"Well it's been fun" said Lilly "but it's time for me to go home" she said looking at them, "bye" she said as she left for Z's office.

"Wait!" called Josie running after her "what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing, it's just so confusing" "welcome to my life" muttered Lilly, "and I have so many questions" continued Josie.

"I know" said Lilly "but I can't tell you anymore, you have to figure them out and answer them yourself, I know that's a really sucky answer, but that's way it has to be" said Lilly.

"Okay" said Josie "well I see you and you to dad soon" she said nodding over to Vaughn who was standing in the door way.

She stood right over the worm hole and closed her eyes as she felt the floor sucking her in. When she felt herself land she opened her eyes, she glanced up at the calendar and noticed the date "March 17th" she said to herself "about two weeks after I left" she slowly made her way to the door "please let everything be the way it's supposed to" she muttered to herself before opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Strange Days.**

**(This is the last chapter, sorry it took me so long to update and sorry it's short!)**

Lilly held her breath as she opened the door everything looked normal, but she couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry" said a voice from beside her.

"Ok now I really think you're stalking me" said Lilly turning to the janitor.

He ignored her comment and continued "you did out what you set to do. You set it in motion things are the way they are supposed to be" Lilly let a sigh of relief.

"Go on" he said motioning to the lounge "they're waiting."

Lilly practically ran to the lounge and smiled; both her parents were there.

"Mom, dad!" cried Lilly happily running to them and hugging them.

"It's so good to have you home Lilly" said her mom squeezing her really tight "mom can't breathe" said Lilly in a choked voice "sorry" said her mom letting her go.

"I really missed you Lil" said her dad giving her a normal hug.

"I missed you guys too" said Lilly as Vaughn let go.

"Even your brothers?" asked Vaughn smiling. "I wouldn't go that far" said Lilly.

"Same old Lilly" said a voice from the doorway. She turned to see her Uncle Lucas and Principal Z standing there.

"How's your Grandmother doing?" asked Z with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" asked Lilly totally bewildered.

"I told everyone you were helping me take care of my sick mother" said Josie "that's why you've been gone for two weeks" answered Josie simply.

"Why would you tell them- wait so no one get suspicious, duh" said Lilly putting a hand up to her forehead. "Good lie" said Lilly "sounds like something I would have come up with" she added.

"Of course" said Lucas "where do you think you got your stubbornness" from he said jokingly.

"Hey" said Josie smacking him on the arm.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but I know Lindsey and Sam are very anxious to see you" said Z smiling.

"Plus I know your probably very anxious to catch up on the science work you missed" said Lucas smiling.

"You think that if you help save the world you be excused from doing your work, but no" grumbled Lilly as she left.

"Teenagers" said Vaughn rubbing his temples.

"Just think" said Josie happily "we still have the boys and this one" she said putting a hand to her stomach "to get through those crazy teenage years" she said smiling at the horrified look on Vaughn's face.

* * *

Lilly wandered through the halls trying to find her best friend and boy friend. She finally found them sitting outside on the patio.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked smiling. "Lilly!" they both cried running to her.

"I missed you" said Sam giving her a kiss.

"Don't ever scare us like that again" cried Lilly smacking her on the arm.

"Ow" said Lilly rubbing her arm, she couldn't help but notice who much Lindsey was like her mom Corrine.

"I had to help my mother with my - " "oh don't even try it" said Sam "my dad and your parents told us everything when you left."

"Good" said Lilly sitting down in a patio chair. Both Sam and Lindsey sat down and starred at her.

"What?" asked Lilly, who knew exactly what they wanted.

"You know what" said Lindsey "tell us what it was like, what were our parents like?" she asked eagerly.

"Start from the very beginning" added Sam. "Okay" said Lilly before she started her story.


End file.
